Hati Sang Bunga
by zhaErza
Summary: Gaara dan Naruto mendatangkan Sasuke untuk Sakura, dan momok mengerikan itu pun bangkin di hati sang Bunga. Bahkan, setelah dua tahun, semuanya tetap sama dan waktu pun tak bisa menjadi penyembuh. Hati sang Bunga yang penuh kasih sayang dan rasa pemaaf itu kian didominasi oleh kebenciannya. / Spesial untuk ultah Yayuk Widwid aka Kirei Apple.
1. Chapter 1

**Hati Sang Bunga**

By: Cherry Philein

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Special fanfiction for Kirei Apple's Birthday!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Negara Fuusa itu sangat indah, apalagi yang sedang berlibur di sana adalah pengantin yang sedang berbulan madu, maka semakin sempurnalah kenikmatan yang disugukan dari hal mempesona ciptaan Tuhan. Langit yang cerah, dan suasana pantai yang tenang, membuat banyak wisatawan yang memutuskan untuk bersantai di bibir pantai putih. Melihat ombak yang menari-nari dan menggoda jari kaki adalah hal yang dirasakan oleh Sakura dan suaminya; Gaara.

Satu minggu mereka memutuskan untuk berbulan madu di negera kaya akan tempat memukau ini, bahkan Fuusa sudah sangat dikenal sebagai surganya orang-orang yang ingin menenangkan pikiran. Berbeda dengan Negara Konoha yang memiliki banyak gedung pencakar langit, Negara Fuusa lebih didominasi oleh area wisata dan perkebunan.

Pasangan itu memadu kasih, membagi cinta dan gejolak jiwa. Seperti para pasangan pengantin pada umumnya, mereka adalah dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta, sehingga selalu menganggap bahwa dunia ini adalah milik berdua.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Sakura tentu saja sudah tertidur lelap setelah aktivitas membagi cinta yang telah mereka lakukan. Tapi, tidak dengan Gaara, lelaki itu masih terjaga. Membuka matanya yang seindah _jade_ dan sedang asik menerawang sambil memandang ke arah langit-langit rumah.

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada saat ia dan istrinya berbicara empat mata mengenai salah seorang lelaki beberapa waktu lalu sebelum mereka menikah. Ya, memang Gaara dan Sakura memiliki prinsip agar membicarakan apa saja yang menjadi beban di hati mereka, seperti masalah istrinya ini.

Waktu itu, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah yang benar-benar berbeda dari raut yang sering ditampilkan Sakura sehari-harinya, inilah sisi yang jarang dilihat oleh Gaara. Sisi di mana hati sang Bunga yang terlihat lemah sekaligus kebencian yang membara.

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya, dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang entah berada di mana sekarang ini.

Bunyi sambungan masuk pun terdengar. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Gaara pun berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Naruto!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari panggilannya, ia kembali berbicara.

"Ya, aku akan kembali beberapa hari lagi, pokoknya kau harus bisa membawanya, kalau perlu memaksanya. Masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika dibiarkan, ini sudah dua tahun."

Beberapa saat ia terdiam karena mendengarkan Naruto yang tengah bersuara, dahinya terkadang mengerut karena keseriusan dalam membicarakan masalah ini.

"Aku mengerti, tenanglah! Kuyakin Sakura sudah memaafkannya, walaupun itu hanya di hatinya. Kautahu sendiri bagaimana Sakura, dia itu seorang yang pemaaf dan berhati lembut. Hanya saja, kelembutan itu tertutupi dengan sifatnya yang terlalu ekspresif, begitulah."

Helaan napas kini terdengar, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya setelah mendengar kekhawatiran dalam suara sahabatnya.

"Tidak, Naruto, aku tidak marah. Apalagi kejadian itu terjadi sebelum Sakura menikah denganku, ya walau kami berpacaran saat itu. Jadi, tolong kaubawa dia, karena aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Hn, sampai jumpa di Konoha."

Sambungan dimatikan, dan Gaara langsung meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas. Ia kemudian menghela napas dengan lega karena sahabat kuningnya itu mau membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Gaara yang sedang tiduran sambil menatap ke atas, kini memiringkan tubuhnya, ditatapnya wajah seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang tidur sambil memeluknya. Bibirnya membentuk bengkokan kecil ketika melihat wajah polos itu, dan ia sekarang mencium dahi sang wanita, lalu membalas dekapan sang Bunga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Narutooooo!"

Sakura berlari dan langsung melompat ke pelukan sahabat maniak _ramen_ -nya itu, dengan cengiran lebarnya, lelaki berusia sama dengan Sakura yaitu 23 tahun, langsung menggedong sang Bunga dan memutar-mutar wanita itu di dalam pelukkannya.

Mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa, sekitar dua bulan setelah menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Sakura dan Gaara.

"Jahat sekali meninggalkanku tanpa pamit, ke mana kau selama hampir dua bulan ini?"

Senyum lebar itu berubah menjadi ringisan saat ia merasakan tarikan keras di telinganya ini. Wajah kesal Sakura bahkan tidak lagi bisa ditutupinya, terlalu ketara. Tentu saja ia marah, sama sekali tidak mengira kalau sahabat karibnya ini pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak memberi kabar sedikit pun. Bukan hanya itu, yang paling menjengkelkan lagi, karena Naruto pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan dirinya. Jadi, pantaslah sekarang wanita berambut merah muda itu sangat kesal.

" _Au_ , ia maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_. Aku hanya sedang mencari seorang untuk mempertemukannya denganmu. Benarkan, Gaara!" seruan itu pun dibenarkan oleh lelaki berambut merah yang memandang Sakura dengan senyuman hangat.

Langkahan kakinya mengarahkan Gaara kepada wanita musim seminya, dengan perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyuruh istrinya itu agar duduk di ruang tamu rumah mereka ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat merasa bingung dengan kelakukan dari orang-orang yang dicintainya, mereka agak aneh dan yang paling membuatnya bertanya-tanya, siapa lelaki yang akan dipertemukan dengannya? Memangnya Sakura sekarang akan dicomblangkan dengan seseorang. Astaga naga! Ia bahkan sudah memiliki suami, yaitu Rei Gaara, lelaki yang masih mengbelenggu tangannya ini dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Celangak-celinguk masih Sakura tampilkan di wajahnya, ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sikap kedua orang terkasihnya.

"Jangan bercanda, memangnya sekarang aku sedang berada di ajang perjodohan, hm? Dasar menyebalkan!" Sakura merengut, ia jadi kesal sendiri diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kini Gaara menghadap Sakura dan menyentuhkan tangannya di dagu sang Bunga, ia manarik dagu itu dan membawanya agar dapat berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Lelaki itu kembali membuat bibirnya tersenyum dengan tatapan mata yang hangat.

"Sakura, berjanjilah untuk selalu di sini dan jangan tinggalkan aku."

Alis matanya langsung naik satu, kembali ia berpikir ada apa sampai-sampai suaminya berbicara seperti it? Dan lagi, memangnya ia mau ke mana dan kenapa pula harus berjanji?

"Hm, baiklah," jawabnya agak ragu, walau begitu ia tersenyum saja untuk mempermudah semuanya, "tapi, sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Mata _jade_ itu sekarang menggerling ke arah Naruto dan ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Masuklah!" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto, Sakura yang mendengar teriakan lelaki berambut kuning, pun membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia terlihat kebingungan dan juga penasaran. Jangan-jangan yang disuruh masuk adalah aktor favoritnya, tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya dan sama sekali bukan hari spesial?

 _Zamrud_ itu terbelalak, napasnya ia tahan untuk beberapa saat. Entah karena memang cuaca yang panas atau apa? Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan kalau keringatnya menetes dari dahi ke pipi. Setiap langkah yang dilewati lelaki yang sekarang masuk semakin dalam ke ruang tamu ini, membuat Sakura semakin bergetar, pikirannya pun langsung buntu dan yang ada hanya keinginannya untuk bersegera pergi dari sini. Tidak ingin mengingat hal apapun dengan lelaki yang sekarang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Sakura langsung berdiri tanpa sadar, jemarinya masih di dalam tangan besar suaminya. _Jade_ Gaara pun dengan jelas mencerminkan kekhawatiran di sana, ketika menyaksikan sendiri keadaan istrinya yang terlihat tidak stabil karena Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke ruang tamu rumah mereka ini. Sementara itu, Naruto masih terus memperhatikan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, ia tahu pasti akan seperti ini jadinya jika kedua orang ini dipertemukan. Ternyata, hal ini masih menjadi momok terberat untuk mereka.

Sakura memberontak dan ingin melepaskan diri, air matanya sudah menggenang dan siap tumpah kapan saja. Tapi, tindakannya tidak dibiarakan oleh Gaara, lelaki itu masih menggenggam tangan istrinya ini, dan lagi ia ingin Sakura membicarakan masalahnya ini baik-baik kepada Sasuke. Bahkan, sekarang lelaki bertatto cinta di dahinya itu bisa dengan jelas membaca perasaan sang Uchiha dari bola matanya, tertulis jelas rasa bersalah di _onyx_ itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Bajingan!" Sakura memekik dan mengagetkan mereka semua.

 _Bugh_.

Tidak disangka kalau Sakura sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini, gadis itu masih memaki mereka tanpa henti dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya setelah berhasil memukul wajah Gaara dan tangannya terlepas dari belenggu sang lelaki.

Ketiga pria itu menghela napas frustrasi, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, sedangkan Sasuke kini tengah meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Ia masih belum termaafkan.

Dengan kasar, Gaara mengusap wajahnya. Ia seperti langsung merasakan pening karena berpikir adalah hal mustahil untuk mendamaikan kedua orang ini. Tatapannya tanpa sadar langsung menuju ke arah Sasuke yang jelas terlihat sangat menderita dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Naruto, coba kaulihat Sakura di kamar."

Dengan setengah berlari, Naruto langsung mengarah ke dapur dan menaiki tangga. Tentu laki-laki berambut _bolt_ itu mengerti kalau Gaara sekarang ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke.

Ternyara, Sasuke pun paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan Gaara, lelaki yang sekarang memakai kaus hitam berlengan panjang itu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sejenak, lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, itu karena dia juga merasakan denyutan hebat di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau imbas kehadiranmu sampai seburuk ini." Lelaki tanpa alis itu menyentuh luka memar di rahangnya akibat pukulan dari istrinya tercinta. Ia hanya menyeringai saat _jade_ -nya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

Kembali Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, ia merasa semakin tenggelam jauh ke dasar hitam bernama rasa bersalah.

"Permasalahan kami tidak sesederhana yang kaupikirkan, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau dia tidak akan memaafkanku." Tatapan matanya mengawang sejenak pada masalalu yang begitu buruk.

Mereka kemudian terdiam selama beberapa saat, cuaca yang cerah sama sekali tidak membuat kedua lelaki ini merasa beban mereka terangkat. Diteguknya segelas jus semangka segar yang tadi disajikan Sakura untuknya, lelaki itu kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Dia sudah memafkanmu, di hatinya,"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan penuh minat. Ia cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Gaara.

"Sakura memaafkanku?" Sasuke akhirnya kembali bebicara setelah menyadari hal itu adalah keajaiban jika terjadi, entah kenapa ia ingin menertawakan lelaki yang kini bersetatus sebagai suami Sakura itu.

" _Hah_! Kau masih belum bisa memahami hati Sakura. Walau terkesan keras kepala, Sakura itu sangat pemaaf. Ya, hanya saja, sekarang hatinya sedang didominasi oleh rasa benci yang menutupi relungnya itu."

Pejaman mata Sasuke tidak membuat pikiran negatifnya pergi, bahkan setelah penjelasan Gaara pun perasaan menyesakkan itu tetap mengerogoti hatinya. Walau sudah dua tahun, ternyata waktu tidak bisa menyembuhkan mereka bedua.

"Aku memperkosanya, Gaara!" ucapnya dengan mimik kosong penuh kesedihan.

"Tidak, dia masih 'utuh', mungkin kau belum sampai menyentuh ke sana." Ia memang tidak marah lagi dengan Sasuke, dan sekarang lebih bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala yang dingin.

Sasuke terhenyak, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena masih belum merusak sesuatu yang paling berharga itu.

"Mungkin penetrasinya belum mencapainya, Naruto datang dan menghajarku saat itu. Untung saja ia memukul kepalaku dengan vas, kalau tidak ... entahlah. Aku benar-benar keji." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir dalamnya sampai merasakan karat dipengecapnya.

Ingatan tentang hal keji itu kembali terbayang, Naruto yang nyaris kalah darinya dan Sakura yang sudah seperti orang gila, meraung. Dan saat itu, ia langsung kalah dengan hantaman keras di kepalanya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Kepalanya berdarah, dan ia langsung kehilangan kesadarannya. Begitu membuka mata, Sasuke langsung menyadari dirinya berada di rumah sakit dan mengalami amnesia selama beberapa bulan. Ya, sebabnya adalah karena hantaman vas itu mengenai otak belakang Sasuke.

Saat kembali mendapatkan ingatannya, ia benar-benar nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya. Saat itu ia menemui Naruto dan Sakura, dan pandangan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Sakura yang benar-benar membencinya, tidak pernah ia melihat tatapan semengerikan itu ada dalam bola mata sejernih _emerald_ milik sang Bunga. Dan saat itu ia sadar, kalau mustahil akan mendapatkan maaf dari Sakura, bahkan sampai sekarang setelah dua tahun kekejian yang dilakukannya berlalu.

Istilah waktu adalah penyembuh, baginya itu adalah palsu. Nyatanya, sampai saat ini ia masih merasa bersalah, mungkin bahkan ketika ia dimaafkan oleh Sakura pun, rasa bersalah itu tetap membatu di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Terimakasih** untuk pembaca semuanya. Semoga suka dengan fic ini ya. Hehe dan Erza kembali, walau masih susah login dari lepi dan hp. Erza login pake lepi temen nih huhuhu. Syedihhh.

BTW, fic ini khusus untuk hadiah ULANG TAHUN-nya YAYUK WIDWID. Yeee ... selamat ya untukmu, Yukkkkk ... muah muah.

Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu dan dapat mencapai kebahagiaan di dunia dan di akhirat kelak. Dan juga dapat mencapai segala keinginan dan cita-citamu, ya. Semoga cepat dapat jodoh, biar gak ngaku-ngakuin Gaara sebagai lakik elu.

Ahhh ... pokoknya makasih sekali lagi.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hati Sang Bunga**

 _By_ : Cherry Philein

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Spesial untuk ultah Kirei Apple

 _ **WARNING:**_ _Full of flashback_ , mohon dibaca baik-baik agar bisa membedakan mana yang kilas balik dan bukan hehe.

.

 _._

 _._

Tempat gelap dan dingin, yang terdengar hanya suara deru napas sang gadis yang masih mengasingkan diri ke sudut ruangan kamarnya. Tidak ingin diganggu dan hanya ingin sendirian untuk saat ini. Mata sejernih _emerald_ kini tertutup rapat, bibirnya ia gigit-gigit kecil dan tangannya berada diantara lipatan lututnya yang menjadi sandaran dagunya sekarang. Jam masih berdetik, dan entah sudah berapa lama ia meringkuk seperti itu. Jika ada orang yang melihat, sungguh keadaan sang gadis sangat menyedihkan.

Helaan napas dari seorang lelaki kini terdengar, dia masih memerhatikan wanita yang berada dipojokan sana dengan manik _jade_ -nya, rambut merah muda sang gadis terlihat berjatuhan karena kepalanya yang merunduk, si bunga merenung entah apa dan tidak mau meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar berkeluh kesah dengan sang lelaki. Sudah lebih dari dua jam semenjak kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto dari rumah mereka, tetapi Sakura kelihatannya masih belum mau sekedar menegakkan wajah dan bertemu tatap dengan Gaara.

"Ah!"

Suara tercekat itu terdengar ketika sang gadis terkejut karena aksi yang dilakukan lelaki tak asing dalam penglihatannya. Gaara; suaminya saat ini mengangkatnya dan meletakkan tubuhnya yang memperihatinkan ini ke atas kasur. Lelaki itu menunjukkan raut wajah cemas saat mata mereka yang memiliki manik mirip saling terkunci. Bagaimana pun, Gaara tidak ingin sang istri terperangkap dengan dendam masalalunya.

Belaian ia berikan kepada kepala merah muda itu, walau awalnya ia mendapat tepisan kasar dari tangan Sakura, tetapi Gaara terus mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Sedikit meremas di kedua bahu sang wanita, tapi tetap tidak menyakiti sang Bunga. Ketika wajah Sakura kembali menengadah dan menatap dirinya, lantas ia langsung memberikan miliknya ini senyuman tulus yang akan menenangkan hati sang Bunga.

"Kau terlihat sangat marah sampai tidak mau menatapku lamat, hm?" lelaki berambut merah itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, tatapan matanya kian melembut dan dapat menentramkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Sakura tak acuh, ia menatap ke arah lain dan membuang wajahnya yang masih lusuh karena air mata.

Masih terdiam dengan jemari tangannya yang bergerak memilin-milin selimut yang berada di sampingnya itu. Kepala merah mudanya pun ia tundukkan dengan anak poni yang jatuh menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tentu saja, Gaara tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di wajah sang istri. Tangannya pun merapikan anak rambut Sakura, lalu ia selipkan ke telinga wanitanya itu.

"Kemarilah." Tidak mau membuat suasana semakin kacau, Gaara langsung saja membawa wanitanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, dan membuat Gaara tahu kalau sang istri masih benar-benar merasakan trauma masalalunya. Bahkan, sesekali lelaki bermata _jade_ itu bisa merasakan tubuh wanitanya yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Dari cerita Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu, Gaara sangat tahu betapa kecewa dan marahnya Sakura akibat hal bejat yang telah pria itu lakukan kepada istrinya ini dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ottogakure adalah negara yang menjadi tujuan para calon mahasiswa untuk mencari universitas bergengsi. Di negara ini banyak sekali alumni yang menjadi orang-orang terkenal di penjuru negara Hi. Mulai dari ahli medis sekelas Senju Tsunade, ilmuan spektakuler sekelas Orochimaru atau penulis novel yang karyanya sudah banyak meranah ke dunia perfilman seperti Jiraiya. Bukan hanya itu, kabarnya beberapa kepala negara juga merupakan alumni dari universitas di Ottogakure, seperti Mei Terumi.

Dan di sinilah sang gadis merah muda bersama sahabat karibnya sejak bayi yang sekarang berkuliah di bidang yang sama, yaitu kedokteran. Mereka berjalan beriringan, Naruto dan Sakura yang selalu menarik tatapan mata dari orang-orang sefakultas karena keharmonisan hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat. Bukan hanya itu, banyak juga yang berspekulasi kalau mereka itu adalah pasangan kekasih atau bahkan tunangan yang kelak akan menikah setelah perkuliahan ini selesai. Mereka berlari dengan tangan yang saling berkaitan erat.

Di ujung sana, sesosok lelaki berambut gelap memandang mereka dengan tatapan mata tidak suka, walau begitu tidak banyak dari orang sekitar yang menyadari tatapannya itu karena wajah datarnya yang selalu sama.

" _Yo_ , _Teme_!"

"Hai, Sasuke."

Mereka berdua menyapa seseorang yang sejak tadi memerhatikan kedua sahabat itu, ia lalu tersenyum sedikit dan ikut berjalan bersama mereka, atau lebih tepatnya berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sakura yang asik sendiri di depannya.

"Iya, iya, Naru- _chan_ -ku tersayang."

" _Hei_ , hentikan panggilan itu, _Baka_ -Kura."

Tatapan kelamnya terus fokus kepada gerak-gerik dari manusia berambut nyentrik itu, ada benci di sorotnya ketika melihat keakraban mereka, belum lagi rumor-rumor yang selalu berseliweran di dekatnya mengenai hubungan simpang siur antara Naruto dan Sakura. Ia sendiri yang dianggap sahabat dengan mereka berdua, sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke ruang lingkup dari Naruto dan Sakura. Seperti ada tembok tersendiri yang membatasinya untuk ikut ke dalam obrolan atau interaksi kedua sahabat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku jatuh hati kepada Sakura sejak pandangan pertama, Gaara," Sasuke terdiam dan mengambil napas kuat, "karena itu, aku sangat benci dengan kedekatan mereka. Naruto yang selalu ada di samping Sakura. Mereka selalu bersama dan aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dunia mereka. Tembok itu ada, dan aku semakin benci karena Sakura yang selalu menempel kepada Naruto. Hanya Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto saja."

Genggaman tangan Sasuke yang saling bertautan kian mengerat saat mengucapkan nama lelaki berambut kuning terang itu, ada geraman rendah di dalam suaranya, dan Gaara mengerti Sasuke mencintai Sakura sampai tidak rela melihat gadis itu berinteraksi dengan sahabatnya. Cinta itu sangat egois memang.

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki terdengar di lorong fakultas yang sepi, suara seseorang yang sedang tertawa sayup-sayup terdengar. Semakin mendekat, maka semakin terdengar jelas pula ucapan-ucapan riang itu. Pintu yang terbuka sedikit, membuat pembicaraan seorang gadis kian tanpa hambatan masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

"Iya, Sayang. Aku mengerti. Hahaha, kenapa kau bersuara ngambek begitu? Dasar aneh."

Lelaki itu berada di depan pintu, tentu saja pembicaraan sang gadis yang berada di dalam ruangan terdengar dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Hei, jangan memanggilku _Baka_ -Kura, _Baka_! Dasar, dan mana mungkin itu terjadi. Oh iya, kau mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari kak Temari, walaupun begitu ia kesal karena kau tidak datang. _Ah_ , sudahlah aku mau pulang. Salahmu sendiri tidak mau ke sini. Kalau tidak kan, kau yang menjemputku. _Bye,_ Sayang."

Telepon genggam itu ia matikan, kini Sakura menyusun beberapa buku catatannya dan memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tasnya. Ketika ia ingin keluar, keterkejutan sempat menimpanya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika kau membuka pintu dan ternyata ada orang di sana?

Mata mereka saling terperanjat, tidak, lebih tepatnya Sakura yang terlihat sangat kaget sampai hampir terjatuh. Untunglah dengan sigap Sasuke menahan bobot tubuh Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, jika tidak sudah dipastikan sang Bunga akan terjatuh di lantai yang keras dan dingin.

" _Ah_ , Sasuke! Aku kira siapa, _huuuhh_. Terimaskasih, ya."

Walau mereka sudah berdiri tegak bersama, tapi tangan kiri Sasuke kian tak lepas dari pinggul Sakura, dan mata lelaki itu masih menatap wajahnya dengan sorot entah apa? Belum lagi jarak tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat sampai hampir menempel.

Dengan pelan, Sakura mencolek-colek dada Sasuke dengan jari telunjukkanya untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu dari lamunannya.

" _A-anu_ , Sasuke. Aku ingin pulang."

Mata lelaki itu masih menatap dalam ke arah wajah Sakura yang berada tepat di bawah dagunya, tangan gadis itu bahkan keduanya sudah berada di dada Sasuke untuk antisipasi jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

" _Hn_." Hanya gumaman bahasa alien itu yang masuk ke telinga Sakura dan setelahnya lelaki berjaket hitam kulit itu pun melepaskan tangan kirinya dari pinggul Sakura.

Hela napas diam-diam Sakura keluarkan dari bibirnya yang memakai lipstik _cherry_. Ia bersyukur karena Sasuke melepaskannya juga. Sama sekali tidak ia inginkan jika hal-hal aneh akan terjadi tadi. Syukurlah.

Gadis itu kini berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Melihat gadis merah muda itu berjalan lambat di belakangnya, ia pun berinisiatif menggenggam tangan Sakura agar bisa berjalan berdampingan. Lagipula, suasana lorong fakultas sudah cukup sepi.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, wajahya ia panglingkan lagi ke belakang karena melihat Sakura yang juga berhenti.

" _A-anu_ , maaf...," Mata Sakura menatap ke arah tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan itu, atau tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam kuat jemari Sakura. Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaman dengan kaitan tangan mereka, ia sudah mencoba melepaskannya sejak tadi, tapi sepertinya ia tidak berdaya karena jemari Sasuke yang cukup kuat merengkuh jari-jari tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak nyaman, hahaha. Nanti ada gosip aneh-aneh juga hehe." Sakura berbicara sambil tertawa kaku, bagaimana pun ia serba salah ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang serius begini.

Kaitan tangan itu semakin Sasuke perkuat. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Mata Sasuke lalu menyipit.

"Kalau dengan Naruto, kau tak masalah bukan ... begini?" Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kaitan tangan mereka itu.

Sakura kini menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia agak bingung menjelaskan hal ini kepada Sasuke. Dan lagi, wajah lelaki berambut gelap yang kelihatan sangat dingin itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ahaha ... kalau dengan Naru- _chan_ sih sudah biasa. Jadi, rasanya aneh saja kalau tidak mengkaitkan tangan kami jika berjalan." _Bahkan dulu Gaara sempat cemburu juga hehe._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Tidak ada tanggapan yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke yang terkatup rapat, walau begitu ia masih tidak membebaskan tangan Sakura.

" _Duh_ , Naruto itu lama sekali, dasar si- _Baka_." Dengan alis mata yang berkerut sungkan, Sakura kini menatap wajah dingin Sasuke, dan tangannya yang berada dalam rengkuhan tangan Sasuke pun ia coba tarik pelan, walau tidak lepas, "Sasuke, aku ingin menghubunginya dulu. Tolong lepaskan, ya." Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya.

Perlahan, tangan Sakura pun bebas. Sementara itu tidak ada kata yang terucap sejak tadi dari Sasuke, lelaki itu masih memerhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Menatap Sakura dengan segala tingkah dan gerik gadis itu dengan mata kelamnya yang menyimpan seribu misteri.

Mereka kini berjalan bersama dengan Sakura yang masih menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengetik entah apa di dalam ponselnya.

Langkah demi langkah, mereka kini sampai di parkiran motor dan Sasuke pun memberikan Satu helm untuk Sakura. Lengan Sasuke sampai saat ini masih tak disambut oleh sang Bunga, gadis itu masih terdiam dengan manik _emerald_ yang menatapnya heran.

"Tidak, _deh_. Aku pulang dengan Naruto saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjemput hehe."

"Pesannya masih belum dibalas, bukan? Naiklah, dia masih belum jelas akan menjemputmu atau tidak." Kembali uluran helm itu ia acungkan kepada Sakura, walau begitu gadis dengan mata seindah dedaunan itu masih menolak juga.

Gelengan kepala dengan senyum kembali ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, Sakura. Dan sepertinya akan hujan."

Benar, angin kian bertiup kencang dan membuat rambut panjang Sakura berserakan karena belaiannya. Begitupula dengan rambut Sasuke yang kian berantakan sekarang. Daun-daun pun berterbangan di tangah parkiran motor yang sudah mulai sepi.

Mata Sasuke sedikit membesar karena melihat kecantikan dari gadis yang ia cintai, rambut Sakura yang agak berantakan sama sekali tidak membuat kecantikannnya berkurang.

Salah satu lengan Sasuke yang tidak memengang helm ia gerakkan untuk merapikan rambut Sakura, baru beberapa helai rambut yang ia sibakkan ke belakang telinga Sakura, gadis itu pun terkejut dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia merapikan rambutnya sendiri sambil memandangi luasnya area parkir.

"Tak apa, kau saja yang pulang, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan datang, aku yakin."

Helaan napas Sasuke terdengar.

"Sudahlah, kau ini bukan _cenayang_. Ayo, naik—"

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_!"

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak, senyum pun kian melebar dari bibirnya.

" _Ah_ , Naruto. Kau kenapa lama sekali? Dasar, Naru- _chan_."

Lelaki berambut kuning itu tertawa lebar berasama dengan Sakura, sesaat pandangan matanya menatap Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Teme_ , ternyata ada kau. Terimakasih telah menjaga Sakura. Hei, pakai helm yang benar, Sakura- _chan_."

Lengan Naruto pun bergerak memperbaiki helm yang ada di kepala merah jambu itu, ia tidak lupa menguatkan pengait yang ada di bawah dagu Sakura. Setelahnya, gadis itu pun langsung naik dan memeluk erat pinggang Naruto.

"Hei, jangan memelukku sekuat itu! Dadamu menempel dipunggungku, _Baka_ -Kura!" Naruto berteriak nyaring dan mengundang tawa Sakura, walau begitu sang gadis sama sekali tidak mengendurkan rengkuhannya di punggung Naruto.

"Hei, _Baka_ -kura. Aku tidak konsentrasi nanti, kalau aku berpikiran mesum dan tiba-tiba menciummu sampai kaupingsang dan terjadi pemerkosaan, bagaimana? Semua itu karena kau yang menempelkan dadamu dipunggungku. Hei, ayo lepas."

"Tidak mau, hahaha. Kau akan langsung dibunuhnya kalau berani menciumku."

Tatapan benci itu kian terpancar dari mata Sasuke, lelaki bermanik kelam itu kini menaiki motornya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih ribut itu.

 _Brummm._

Keterkejutan melanda sepasang sahabat itu ketika mendengar deruman motor Sasuke yang mengebut saat melewati mereka. Tatapan bingung pun langsung dilayangkan oleh Naruto, setelahnya pria berambut kuning itu mengangkat bahu dan menjalankan motornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu, _Baka_ -Kura. Bercerminlah agar kau bisa melihat mata panda ini." Jari telunjuk lelaki berambut merah itu kini membelai kantung mata Sakura yang kelihatan menghitam karena tangisannya.

"Jangan memenanggilku begitu, _Baka_ -rei. Kau ini menyebalkan."

Gaara menyeringai karena mendengar ejekan yang diberikan istrinya ini untuk keluarganya dan hal itu benar-benar tidak adil.

"Hm, kau menghina seluruh Rei, Sakura ... dan itu termasuk dirimu."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat, ia benar-benar lupa kalau telah menikah dengan lelaki bermata panda dan bertato cinta di dahinya itu. Setelahnya, ia pun merengut kembali dan menghamburkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan sang suami. Biarlah, walau benci dan rasa dendam masih bersarang kuat di hatinya, tapi untuk sesaat ini ia ingin melupakan semuanya dan hanya mengharapkan belaian cinta dari suaminya.

"Gaara, aku ingin bercinta."

Tatapan heran dilayangkan sang suami untuknya, lelaki itu jelas terhenyak karena ini pertama kalinya sang Bunga meminta sesuatu yang begini. Padahal, ia tahu benar kalau Sakura sangat malu jika Gaara mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini atau terkesan vulgar.

Lengannya kini bergerak dan mengangkat dagu Sakura, wanita itu pun tersenyum dengan bibir memesonanya. Dan yang membuat hatinya berbunga karena senyumannya dibalas oleh sang suami. Lelaki itu bahkan membengkokkan bibirnya hingga matanya menyipit.

"Tidak," ucapnya kalem.

Bibir Sakura terperangah. Untuk apa lelaki itu mengangkat dagunya seperti ingin menciumnya dan sekarang Gaara berucap sedemikian.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" suara melengking Sakura memekakkan telinga.

Senyuman kembali terlukis di wajah Gaara. Lelaki itu sekarang menatap Sakura dan berbicara sambil memfokuskan _jade-_ nya ke _emerald_ Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin bercinta karena pelampiasan rasa bencimu, Sakura. Tidak. Ini dinamakan bercinta karena didasari dengan perasaan cinta dan bukannya frustrasimu. Aku mencintaimu, dan kita akan melakukannya jika kondisimu sudah lebih baik, meng—"

"Aku mencintaimu, kautahu itu. Dan kaukira aku ini sakit?" kedua lengan Sakura menarik kerah baju Gaara dan wanita itu semakin mendekat dengannya, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin melakukan _sex_ denganmu." Wanita bermarga Rei itu kini menyeringai dan mencium kuat bibir Gaara yang sedikit terbuka karena mendengar ucapan vulgar Sakura. Ia tentu saja tidak berpikir kalau sang Bunga bisa berperilaku begini.

" _Akh_. Hei, Saku jangan mengigit bi—" ucapannya terhenti karena Sakura yang sekarang menaiki tubuh sang suami dan menggigit bibir bawah Gaara.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, sekarang dengan segenap kekuatannya ia membalik keadaan. Mengunci tangan Sakura dan menatap wajah sang istri yang mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk.

Sebelah tangan Gaara membelai rambut wanitanya ini, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium dahi lebar Sakura dengan lembut. Mencium kedua mata wanita yang memerah dan berkantung mata itu, pipi dan berakhir di bibir.

Wajah Gaara kini beralih ke ceruk lehernya dan berbisik kepada wanita di bawahnya ini.

"Istritahatlah, Bungaku."

Ia lalu melepas kuncian di tangannya dan membelai kepala merah muda itu, lalu tidur di samping tubuh Sakura dengan wajah yang menghadap kepada Bunganya, membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N:

Yeee chapter 2 sudah update. Semoga kalian suka ya.

Salam sayang,

zhaErza.


End file.
